Entrometidas
by MissBel92
Summary: Kari esta decidida a declararcele a TK, sin embargo sus amigas no están muy de acuerdo con esta idea e intentaran ayudarla para que sea el quien de el primer paso.


**H**ola aquí les dejo mi primera historia de ''Digimon'' en fin, si bien mi pareja predilecta es el Sorato, no sé por qué pero esta idea se me vino a la cabeza con Kari como ''protagonista''. Igualmente me gustó mucho como quedo y espero que a ustedes también.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Digimon y todos sus personajes **no** me pertenecen.

**Tipo:** Friendship, Humor

**Genero:** A/U

* * *

_**Entrometidas**_

Hikari Kamiya era una linda jovencita de alrededor de 14 años, con cabello castaño que lo llevaba hasta los hombros, tenía unos bonitos ojos marrones claro y poseía una hermosa sonrisa, aunque ahora mismo se encontraba en el parque de Odaiba un tanto nerviosa y preocupada.

Kari -_para los amigos_- vestía una remera color blanco, unos pantalones cortos de jean a la rodilla, y unas zapatillas bajas blancas.

Ella se caracterizaba por ser una joven sencilla y amigable, viendo siempre por los demás.

Estaba sentada al pie de un árbol esperando a su amiga, cuando la vio venir a lo lejos; cuando llego a su lado se sentó y se saludaron.

-Hola Kari… ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Sora. Bien ¿y tú?

Sora Takenouchi era una joven de 17 años, cabellos naranjas-rojizos hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, con unos hipnotizantes ojos color rubi. Vestía una camisa musculosa azul, unos short de jean blanco y unas zapatillas bajas también blancas.

Esta era al igual que Kari, muy sencilla y amable, siempre se preocupaba por la gente que quería, también era muy madura y sabia dar muy buenos consejos.

Cada vez que necesitaba ayuda siempre acudía primero a Sora y esta no sería la excepción; Como ambas se conocían desde hace muchísimo tiempo, además de ser la mejor amiga de su hermano, Sora siempre fue como una hermana mayor para ella, solo esperaba que como muchas veces supiera aconsejarla.

-Bien, pero… que es lo que querías decirme –hablo Sora–. Te note bastante preocupada.

-Si… lo que pasa es que… –Comenzó la joven, un tanto nerviosa–. Me gusta alguien.

-¿En serio? Y de quien se trata ¿lo conozco? –le pregunto simplemente.

-Sí, de hecho lo conoces muy bien –dijo un tanto avergonzada.

-uhmm… ¿puede ser de que se trate de un jovencito de 14 años, rubio y con unos brillantes ojos azules? ¿Además de que su nombre comience con T y termine con ''akeru''? –pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto divertida y picara.

-Pues… si –le contesto más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba, jamás pensó que alguien hubiera podido darse cuenta de sus sentimiento, siempre creyó que lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-¿Qué sucede? –La miro a los ojos–. No tiene nada de malo enamorarse.

-Es que… siempre que estamos juntos me trata como si fuera su hermana pequeña –empezó a explicarse la castaña.

-Mira, no estoy cien por ciento segura, pero creo que a él también le gustas –le dijo la pelirroja tiernamente.

-¿Tú crees? –Pregunto Kari un poco esperanzada

-Si –le aseguro.

-Entonces… ¿porque no hace nada? –volvió hablar Kari con un matiz de tristeza e inseguridad.

-Bueno, a lo mejor se siente igual que tú y no sabe si tu sientes lo mismo.

-Es por eso que te llame –dijo de repente Kari seria y segura.

-Si –hablo un poco insegura Sora por el cambio de tono que utilizo su amiga–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitas?

-Es que –dudo un poco antes de contestar–. Ya no pudo más con esta duda, por eso decidí… confesarle mis sentimientos. Pero, no sé cómo –miro a su amiga a los ojos un tanto nerviosa–. Tú siempre me diste muy buenos consejos, por eso esperaba que me puedas decir al menos como comenzar. –término de decir bajando la mirada.

-Gracias por confiar en mi –le sonrió suavemente a Kari–. Mira, lo prim…

-Lo primero que tenías que hacer, era hablar con nosotras –interrumpieron dos voces a sus espaldas.

-¿eeh? –se sorprendieron Kari y Sora volteándose a mirar a quienes las interrumpieron.

-Hola Chicas, que bueno encontrarlas aquí –Hablaron ambas chicas con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros. Aunque luego de un momento se volvieron serias.

-Aunque debo decir que estoy un poco decepcionada de ti Kari –Hablo una.

Esta era una bella joven de largos cabellos castaños claro y ojos miel. Vestía una remera strapless color verde, una falda recta de jean y unas coquetas sandalias romanas.

Ella era Mimi Tachikawa de 16 años. Una joven un tanto extrovertida y de lo más sincera consigo misma y los demás, algo que la mayoría de sus amigos coincidían que era una gran cualidad así como también era un gran defecto, pero igualmente era una persona muy amigable y sobre todo de gran corazón.

-Así es, debiste de llamarnos a nosotras –hablo la segunda.

Esta era una joven de cabello largo y lila, ojos color castaños claro, acompañados de unas gafas y una brillante sonrisa. Vestía una musculosa roja, una falda tableada de jean y unas sandalias romanas.

Esta era Miyako Inoue de 15 años. Esta tenía una personalidad demasiado similar a la de Mimi, motivo por el cual se llevaban de maravilla. Aunque no por eso quería decir que no se llevaran bien con Sora o Kari, de hecho las cuatro se conocían desde hace muchísimo tiempo y se llevaban muy bien y esas pequeñas o grandes diferencias y similitudes que tenían las hacían las mejores amigas.

-Oigan… ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? –hablo Sora con un poquito de molestia.

-La verdad –empezó a decir Mimi–. Mira Sora, eres nuestra amiga y te queremos, en serio pero…

-Digamos que no eres la persona más adecuada cuando de amor se trata –término diciendo Miyako.

-¿Cómo? –Sora en verdad adoraba a sus amigas, pero en momentos así simplemente las quería matar.

-Miyako tiene razón –le dijo Mimi–. Eres excelente dando consejos, pero no de amor.

-ha… porque ustedes si ¿no?–les pregunto con un tonito un poco sarcástico en su voz, que sin embargo sus amigas ni notaron.

-Pues sí, nosotras tenemos más experiencia cuando de chicos se trata –le contesto Mimi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo también conozco a mucho chicos –les dijo Sora con un leve ceño fruncido, la verdad es que no le agradada nada pelear con sus amigas, mucho menos si estos se trataban de temas tan intrascendentes para ella como lo era hablar de chicos.

-Sí, amigos… –le contesto Mimi con aire de superioridad–.No novios.

-Tuve novio –se defendió la joven de ojos rubíes.

-Sí, un novio a los trece por cuatro meses. No cuanta mucho que digamos –le respondio la ojimiel restándole importancia a lo dicho por su amiga.

-Está bien, pero por lo menos tuve un novio. ¿Y ustedes? –les dijo ahora la pelirroja.

-Bueno, no. Pero hemos salido a muchas citas –le rebatió Mimi y Miyako asintió enérgicamente.

-Claro ¿y eso ya las hace todas unas expertas verdad? –Dijo Sora con un tono algo sarcástico que por supuesto ambas chicas ignoraron por completo.

-Pues si…

Así las tres chicas se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión, más bien Mimi y Miyako eran las más enérgicas, Sora simplemente les rebatía sus afirmaciones casi restándoles importancia, logrando así enfadar a las otras jóvenes.

Olvidándose completamente de Kari.

-Ya basta –grito cansada Kari.

-Oh… Perdón Kari es que… –comenzó Sora a disculparse, pero ella la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, ya sé cómo son Mimi y Miyako.

-¡Hey! … encima que queremos ayudarte –hablo Miyako–. Que mala eres Kari.

-Ok… perdón chicas, pero es que…

-No pasa nada –empezó Mimi restándole importancia

-Aja, te ayudaremos igual –continuo Miyako

-Chicas no creo que… –empezó a decir Kari

-Tú no te preocupes por nada, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo.

-Sí. Tenemos un plan infalible

-Aja… para así llamar la atención de cierto chico.

-¿Y en que consta su maravilloso plan? –Les pregunto Sora, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que se les ocurrió a esas dos locas–. Digo... ¿si es que se puede saber?

-Claro que se puede saber –le contesto Mimi sonriendo–. Es genial.

-Sí, nuestro plan consta de un par de fases –empezó contando Miyako

-Así es y como tal que les parece si mañana van a mi casa y comenzamos con la primera fase del plan.

-Me parece perfecto –aplaudió Miyako sonriendo

Sora no estaba muy segura del ''plan infalible'' -_que sea dicho de paso no les dijeron de que trataba_- de las dos chicas, mas sin embargo si Kari estaba de acuerdo la acompañaría y estaría con ella en todo momento como buena hermana mayor.

Así que le pregunto con la mirada que pensaba hacer, además de hacerle saber que la apoyaría en todo.

-Pero… yo solo pensaba decirl… -había comenzado a hablar cuando las dos jóvenes la interrumpieron como si estuviera a punto de decir alguna calamidad.

-¡Claro que no!

-Nosotras no podemos permitir que hagas tal cosa

-El chico es el que se declara y le pide una cita a la chica, no al revés

-No tiene por qué ser así –protesto Sora–. Hay muchas veces en las que son las chicas las que toman la iniciativa.

-Sí, puede ser. Pero nosotras no podemos permitir que ninguna amiga nuestra sea una de ellas si está en nuestras manos poder evitarlo.

-¡Oh! Por favor, creo que están exagerando un poco las cosas –les dijo Sora, siendo sincera consigo misma en ese momento no sabía que hacer; si reírse o molestarse por la palabras dichas por sus amigas, realmente le parecía gracioso lo dramáticas que podían llegar a ser, sin embargo el pensamiento de que debían ser los chicos quienes se declaran le parecía un poco estúpido, no negaba que sería lo ideal y a ella también le gustaría, pero hay momentos en los cuales es la chica quien debe dar el primer paso y arriesgarse, no tiene nada de malo.

-Tal vez, pero realmente queremos ayudar a Kari –le contesto Mimi, luego miro a su pequeña amiga–. Por favor déjanos ayudarte, ya verás que no te arrepentirás y cuando menos te lo esperes Takeru te pedirá una cita.

Kari realmente no sabía qué hacer, ella luego de una larga noche de meditación había llegado a la conclusión de decirle a Takeru todo lo que sentía por él y todavía quería hacer eso, pero ver a sus amigas tan ilusionadas por querer ayudarla… realmente no podía decirles que no, ellas eran tan buenas amigas, algo exageradas, dramáticas y un poquito insoportables, pero buenas amigas al fin y las quería muchísimo, además del hecho de que le costaba bastante decir que no a cualquiera que le pidiera un favor.

-Nuestro plan nunca falla –continuo hablando Mimi sonriendo y muy segura de lo que decía–. Ha funcionado con todos y cada uno de los chicos con los que hemos querido salir.

-Además de a algunas otras chicas a quienes se los aconsejamos –termino diciendo Miyako, para corroborar las palabras dichas por su amiga.

-Si tan bien funciona –les dijo Sora con una media sonrisa en su rostro–. Entonces ¿Cómo es que aun ni Tai ni Ken están a sus pies?

-Porque no queremos –se excusó Mimi un poco nerviosa

-Asi es, nosotras no estamos interesadas en ellos –continuo Miyako, también bastante nerviosa y mirando hacia otro lado–. ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

-Lo sabe todo el mundo –les respondió Kari como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿A si?... Pues están mal –dijo la castaña esta vez.

-Ok, como ustedes digan –dio por finalizado el tema Sora–. Aunque igual pienso que su plan no va a funcionar.

-¡Claro que va a funcionar! –se defendieron ambas jóvenes.

-Chicas… en serio lo siento, pero pienso igual que Sora –comenzó a decir algo insegura la pequeña castaña por temor a como puedan reaccionar sus amigas, ellas eran un tanto _-como decirlo- _Especiales–. Además ya lo había decidido y quiero decírselo a él de frente y sin vueltas. Creo que es lo mejor –finalizo la jovencita.

-Ok… Kari –comenzó a hablar Mimi muy pacientemente, algo raro viniendo de ella–. Hagamos una cosa… déjanos ayudarte por esta semana.

-Durante esta semana llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan –continuo hablando la pelilila también tranquilamente y seria como Mimi.

-Si dursnte esta semana TK no dice y hace algo, puedes ir y decirle lo que sientes de _**frente y sin vueltas**_. ¿Qué opinas? –termino de hablar la ojimiel.

Kari observo a cada una de sus amigas sin saber que decir realmente y luego de meditarlo un poco _-que tan malo podía ser, estar en manos de Mimi y Miyako por una semana._

-¿Solo **una** semana? –Pregunto algo insegura, en cuanto las dos chicas asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus rostros Kari dio un largo suspiro y cerró sus ojos–. OK, pero** una** semana, ni un día más

-¡Claro! –respondieron abrazándola muy contentas.

-Ya verás que en menos de eso TK se te declarara –le asegura la castaña; Kari simplemente asintió algo insegura–. Que les parece si mañana después del mediodía van a mi casa –les comento a Kari y a Sora muy entusiasmada–. Ahora mismo con Miyako trazaremos todo el plan así mañana ya podremos comenzar.

-¿Tan pronto? –pregunto algo aterrada la pequeña castaña.

-En cuanto más rápido termine esto, mejor Kari –le dijo muy bajito la pelirroja para que solo ella la escuchara–. No te preocupes estará todo bien.

-Claro… Las espero mañana en casa. Vamos Miyako –se despidió Mimi.

-Hasta mañana chicas –las saludo la peilila.

-¡Adios! –las saludo Sora y luego tomo del brazo a la pequeña castaña que se había quedado inmóvil –. Vamos Kari.

-¿Dijeron mañana? –pregunto volviendo en si la jovencita.

Así es como la pequeña Kari regresaba a su casa a prepararse para lo que la esperaría al día siguiente, ya que ninguna de sus amigas le había adelantado nada de su ''plan'', tendría que estar sumamente mentalizada porque se podía esperar cualquier cosa de sus dos _-locas-_ amigas.

* * *

**Notas:**_ Como podrán notar esta historia se encuentra en un **UA, **ademas de que los chicos se encuentran en sus vacaciones de verano._

¿Y_ bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Como siempre digo acepto sugerencias y me gustaría que dejen Reviews._

_Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo… Nos vemos._

_Bss._

_Bel_


End file.
